


Blow a Bubble

by soda_coded



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Asphyxiation, Coming Untouched, Forced Orgasm, Ignored Safeword, M/M, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_coded/pseuds/soda_coded
Summary: Hisoka is a lover not a fighter.
Relationships: Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Blow a Bubble

Everyone can see him. Gon and Wing-san and Zushi and everyone in the stadium and anyone who tunes in to see today's Heaven's Arena matchups broadcast live, the way they always are. 

He hadn't ever seen them, just knew they were. HVN is a cable channel and he's licensed to kill… still didn't mean Gotoh let him watch unrated tv.

It meant anyone might be able to see his pinched expression. Illumi. Otou-san. Maybe wherever Ging is, he's looking right into Killua's panicked eyes, playing over the big screens that hang over the arena, giving Killua an easy view over Hisoka's shoulder.

At least the cameras don't quite cover the wall his back is up against, so his face is really all he can see, the rest of him hidden by Hisoka's broad unmoving back. He sucks in a breath, thin through the collar of Hisoka's hand around his throat, keeping them eye level. He wishes they weren't eye level.

**_"...And I'm still not sure what's going on folks, but as no rules are being broken…"_ **

It makes Killua want to close his eyes, but his pride won't let him and he needs to concentrate on breathing. Sweat runs down his temple as he sucks in another rattling breath, thready.

"You want it, don't you." Hisoka says, his voice high, almost wheedling. He's smiling, horrible and stiff, his whole expression swollen with overflowing excitement. "I knew you did."

Between Killua's legs, the inch wide patch of Bungee Gum Hisoka had brushed onto his clit when he'd pantsed him earlier in the match, tugs and tugs. It feels warm with his aura and the adhesion is complete. Each tug is a  _ tug _ , small and pulsing, guided by the twitch of Hisoka's middle finger where the other end of their sticky fated thread fastens. The movement is small enough to be undetectable on the cameras, but Killua feels it with his whole body.

He sucks in another breath and Hisoka twitches his nasty spider thread, the hinges of his smile juddering oddly as he stares into Killua. Holds it, and Killua's legs kick a little. He has to breathe. He has to think. Everyone is watching him and Hisoka has a grip on his clit so firm it slides his hood back.

No one can see. He's fully clothed. He's completely hidden. Gon can't see.

"You were always  _ watching _ ." Hisoka says and Killua kicks a little again. Hisoka releases the crook of his middle finger and Killua's going to cum, he is, fuck he won't. He won't, he can't, he just won't. He'll focus on breathing. How long has this match been going on? Maybe they aren't even being broadcast right now, this is so boring, no one would want to see this.

Hisoka's finger flexes and Killua's next inhale is too fast and he chokes. The involuntary motion makes his clit flex against the sticky patch covering him, flexible and alien. 

He just can't, he can't, he won't. 

**_"...seems to be being held immobile, but we aren't sure…"_ **

No one knows. No one can see. Everyone is looking at him, but as long as he doesn't fight, no one will know.

"You can squirm." Hisoka breathes out, throaty and his breath is too warm and too close. "I  _ like _ it."

Killua is going to kill him, he's going to kill him, going to slice him into pieces, going to beat him into nothing, he's going to crack the awful lines of his face with his fist and his boots and then-

"Eyes open." Hisoka says, and wiggles his fingers, tugging and tugging and Killua didn't know he'd closed them. Watches as his mouth falls open on camera. His eyes look desperate, even to him. He sucks in another breath and he can't kick because his thighs are shaking. God, please, he doesn't want to, he won't. _ "Good boy." _

Fuck, he's going to cum and everyone is going to see him, everyone he  _ can't.  _ Hisoka's hand hasn't stopped, pulsing and pulling and Killua opens his mouth to give him what he wants, to concede the fight.

Hisoka's hand tightens like a noose around his neck and Killua's eyes jerk to his, slanted and shining, the gold flat like the alligators Otou-san keeps in the moat. His face looks euphoric. Killua can't breathe. He can't breathe, he  _ can't- _

_ Please-! _

His eyes are closed when Hisoka lets him slip free. His back slides down the wall, not stopping until his butt hits the ground, his knees too weak to hold him. 

On screen, Hisoka gives a victory wave with one hand. The audience approval is deafening. Pops a pink wad of Bungee Gum into his mouth with his other, smiling while he chews.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/soda_coded)


End file.
